postapocwitchhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
LDS Case in Ashland
In the summer of OP 132, Archon Luke Darnell was approached by Andrew Mayne, a senior assistant to Archon Tobias Lipton, to investigate a case involving the Church of the Latter-Day Saints in the town of Ashland. Stage 1 Review On first review, the evidence as presented by Andrew Mayne is as follows: * A group of builders came to repair a church in Ashland. * They were then discovered to be fraudulent and some were intercepted, with Mormon paraphernalia, on their person. * It turns out they've been converting part of the church's basement into a sort of propaganda centre for their foul beliefs. * Before more could be asked of the Mormons, however, they were burned to death... or so it is presumed. * While there were two Mormons arrested (and therefore burned when the church caught fire), only one corpse was found. The following questions were derived from this evidence: * Where'd the rest of the Mormons go? (Presumably back to their rathole in Deseret, but you never know...) * Is the other guy really dead? If not, might he be hiding in Ashland? * In reference to above, if someone escaped, was he assisted by anyone? * Why did they choose a church for their hideout? * Did anyone tip them off that their operation was compromised? Could this be why they decided to flee? * Was the Mormon paraphernalia imported or created within the Confederacy? * What else do we know about the background of the builders? * What else do we know about the scene of the fire on the night that it happened? * Who hosted the Mormon infiltrators in the duration of their repair job? Did they do so unwittingly or knowingly? Stage 1 Actions Mayne Interview Your initial plan is to speak to Andrew Mayne to get more answers about Lipton's investigation. Results: * Unable to meet Mayne, or Lipton. Summon Witnesses At the same time, you will send a summons to Ashland, for witnesses on the night of the church fire to come forth and give testimony to you. Results: * It seems that the fire was a bungled rescue operation by LDS agents. One was rescued; one wasn't. * As such, it seems obvious that there are still LDS agents within Ashland. Stage 2: Meeting with Lipton You finally manage to meet Archon Tobias Lipton, along with Archon Jeroboam Knight. But to your surprise, they don't seem interested in the evidence that you've gathered up or your current course of action. Instead, Lipton, Knight, and another Archon Michael Stine are gathered, and they present a story for the case to you that involves inside dealing. According to them, moles within the Church are working with the LDS, and set fire to the church itself in order to cover their tracks. You are confused by this, and decide to head to Ashland to investigate further. As you are reviewing evidence given to you by Lipton, you happen upon a familiar face: Kristy Cant. You've interviewed her previously, but you are now given evidence that contradicts just about everything she told you in your interview. Could she have been lying to you? Or has she been lying to others - perhaps under coercion? Stage 3: Visit to Ashland Before visiting Ashland, you send your bodyguard Hans Knudsen there first, to secure Kristy. He succeeds, though he's injured in the process by a grazing gunshot.Category:Investigations Category:Major Investigations Category:LDS Cases